


Not quite prison

by siangjiang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thunderbolts
Genre: Gen, Prison mention, Thunderbolts - Freeform, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Justin Hammer joined the Thunderbolts to get out of prison.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not quite prison

The deal was simple enough; work for Thaddeus Ross and he’d keep Justin out of prison. Refuse and go right back behind bars.

Not much of a choice really, but more autonomy than Justin had had in years. Even if he still had a metaphorical chain around his ankle at least it allowed him more room to roam.

Unfortunately, after everything that happened with Tony, Justin wasn’t welcome anywhere anymore. No one wanted his weapons. Said they were too dangerous. Nevermind that Ivan had been responsible for everything that went wrong. People knew Justin’s face so it was easy to place the blame on him.

And that made him perfect for Ross. A man with no options. Easy to control and get back in line.

Justin wasn’t stupid. He knew how vulnerable he was, but at least he got to sleep in a comfortable bed, wear nice clothes and didn’t have to shower with fifty other guys. At this point in his life that was a luxury.

It had certainly made him appreciate the small things in life a lot more. He swirled the white wine in his glass and took in the aroma before sipping it. Cool and sweet. A blessing after a decade of nothing but lukewarm soda.

“Got any beer?”

Emil’s voice was still rough after years of not using it. That long in cryosleep would have wrecked hell on any man, even an abomination.

Justin looked at him over his glass “No” He followed Emil with his eyes “Are you sure you should be drinking beer? I mean, in you condition? What kind of drunk are you?”

Emil didn’t give an answer. Instead he stared daggers at Justin before grabbing the wine glass and downing the whole thing.

“Hey!? HEY!!”

The glass was put back in his hand with a disgusted grunt. “What the hell are you drinking?” Emil asked “It tastes like liquid sour candy”

Justin huffed “Did the cryosleep mess your tastebuds up too? You just downed 10,000 dollars worth of wine like it was a shot!”

“How about you calm down if you’re so worried about my temper” Emil warned.

Justin smirked “You’re that easy to work up?”

Suddenly he had a hand around his throat and found himself being pressed down into his chair.

“What did I just say?” Emil growled. 

Justin grabbed at his arms, and for a moment he felt like he was back in prison with a huge bully of a man on top of him, threatening to break his neck for bumping into him.

“So-...gra...soRry” he croaked, and the hand immensely let go.

“Appreciated” Emil said, backing off “I’ll see if they’re hiding the beer upstairs”

Justin rubbed his neck. Think of the bed and clothes and private showers. Think of the bed and clothes and private showers. Think of the bed and...


End file.
